idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney’s E-Ticket
Disney's E-Ticket was a prototype pitch for a cancelled interactive tour game developed by Los Angeles-based Heavy Iron Studios Inc., which was commissioned by The Walt Disney Company in 2010. The corporation was looking to create a new game using Microsoft’s Kinect peripheral for the Xbox 360 that would allow players to explore a virtual interpretation of Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Although a completed version of this concept would later be developed by Frontier Developments and released under the name of ‘Kinect Disneyland Adventures‘ in late 2011, E-Ticket represents an early, alternative iteration of the project that took different creative liberties with the setting. According to three former Heavy Iron Studios employees we spoke with, E-Ticket was conceived when Disney funded the development of a number of prototypes for a Disney World Kinect game at several different studios. Each team was assigned to work on a separate section of the Disney World park. The project, as a whole, was both a technical experiment, as well as a test to see which developer would perform best and be rewarded with a contract to work on the full game. A reworked Safari Cruise ride made it into the released Kinect: Disneyland Land Adventures, although it is very unlike the one seen here. E-Ticket’s version saw the player at the helm of the boat, steering it with physical kinect gestures as Donald. Whereas in the final build, a nameless, generic captain is in control of the ship and the player commands a water cannon, tasked with shooting various barrels and enemy wildlife. Disney Mini Rides *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *It's a Small World *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Disney Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Snow White *The Prince *The Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Mowgli *Baloo *King Louie *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Kanga *Owl *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Belle *Beast *Aladdin *Jasmine *Geine *Jack Skellington *Sally *Pocahontas *John Smith *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk *Lilo *Stitch *Tiana *Naveen *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Anna *Kristoff *Elsa *Olaf *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Voice Cast *'Bert Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Jeff Bennett' as Geppetto *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games